A pesar de la distancia
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Debido a un giro ciertamente inesperado de los acontecimientos, tanto Naruto como Sakura se ven en la obligación de vivir sus vidas sin la presencia del otro.


_Esta historia la escribí para un desafío del que participé recientemente en **EsdeFanfics**, eso de llamarlo "desafío suicida" tiene toda la razón... no recuerdo la última vez que tardé tan poco en escribir algo, tenía de tiempo límite una semana joder ;n;_

* * *

**_[ A pesar de la distancia ]_**

**_Capítulo único_**

.

Esta época en la que los blanquecinos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde los cielos tiñendo de un blanco encegador las calles de la ciudad, acompañados del inminente frío que dicha estación traía consigo, era sin duda alguna la época que más regocijo le traía a mi corazón, pero que a su vez, dejaba cierto rastro de tristeza en mi interior, por muy contradictorio que esto pueda parecer.

El invierno es mi estación preferida y eso nadie podría quitármelo de la cabeza, sin embargo, comencé a sentir que algo me hacía falta, no te tenía a ti, Naruto. Fue hace cuatro años que dividimos nuestros caminos en cuanto la oportunidad que tanto deseabas llegó hasta tu puerta, se te había otorgado la posibilidad de estudiar a las afueras del país y aunque sé que ello te hizo feliz, también sé de la incertidumbre que te invadió segundos después, lo noté en el tono de tu voz cuando te presentaste ante mi para contármelo... te cuestionabas cuál sería mi reacción al oírlo. Fue como recibir un helado balde de agua, el tiempo dejó de transcurrir para mi, no supe qué pensar ni mucho menos qué decirte, me limité a guardar silencio y ver la preocupación plasmada en tu rostro, tú que esperabas por escuchar lo que saldría de mis labios, ansiabas oír una respuesta de la cual ni yo era consciente. A pesar de lo doloroso que era para mi imaginar el verte marchar, me mordí la lengua y lo acepté, y sé el efecto que mi respuesta tuvo en ti, con solo mirarte el rostro una vez más pudo darme cuenta de ello.

Con una nostálgica sonrisa en los labios recordé la conversación que ambos terminamos llevando a cabo, pues ambos eramos conscientes de las dificultades que se presentarían una vez que te fueras, las relaciones son todo un reto y es por eso mismo que insististe y repetiste hasta el cansancio que te quedarías si te lo pedía... pero no lo hice, me negué a ser un obstáculo para ti e incluso ahora sigo pensando de la misma forma, tal y como dirían en esas típicas películas clichés de romance.

–¿Sakura-chan, me tendrás en tu memoria... aún cuando ya no esté aquí? –Aquella pregunta es una de las últimas cosas que te oí decir, en persona por lo menos, y es sin duda la que más recuerdo.

Los primeros meses fueron los más complicados para ambos, extrañaba tu presencia a mi lado, extrañaba ver tus azulados ojos y aquella resplandeciente, pero a su vez, juguetona sonrisa tuya, tener que verte y oírte únicamente por medio de una pantalla era desesperante. Continuó siendo duro durante un buen tiempo más, luego de pasar por aquellos momentos de estabilidad, nos veíamos topados con altibajos, momentos en que la distancia se recalcaba y era esa misma separación entre nosotros la que tomaba más poder en celebraciones que esta época del año traía de agregado, la navidad, porque no poder vernos frente a frente en una fecha como esa era ciertamente lamentable, el no poder darte un obsequio de la forma adecuada, ni tu ni yo gozábamos de las condiciones para emprender un viaje con tal de verle la cara al otro, nos conformábamos, una vez más, con una pantalla.

No obstante, ahora puedo decir con la cabeza en alto que valió la pena pasar por ello, avistar tu deslumbradora sonrisa acompañada del continuo movimiento de tu brazo en lo alto en señal de saludo a lo lejos... fue la indicación que requería para caer en cuenta de que habíamos superado aquella prueba que en el pasado habíamos creído insuperable.

* * *

_Independiente de la temática de invierno y centrada en las fiestas navideñas de esta corta historia, esto no era lo que tenía pensado hacer para estas fechas haha, volveré a pasarme por aquí con una actualización pronto haha_

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
